


Art: Daring

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Headcanon, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Aredhel and Haleth definitely would love playing in bed. Also with sharp objects.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



> I didn't know what would you like so I hope you would enjoy my gift.

 

**Headcanons:**

In canon, Haleth and Aredhel had ever met, so this headcanons are part of AU, where Aredhel stayed with her cousins after leaving Gondolin. She was visting Caranthir when message about Haleth's people, who needed help, came. She insisted on going with Caranthir to the battle.

After defeating orcs, Aredhel stayed, firstly to help Haleth and her people, but after awhile they become friends. Both Haleth and Aredhel had similar character and interest (with exceptetion o Aredhel's fondness for fancy outfits and jewellery - Haleth could never understand it). Aredhel followed Haladin to Brethil and lived with them for some time. They admired this strange elf-friend of their chieftain, but they remain ditanced.

Meanwhile, Aredhel ad Haleth became lovers. It was rather "friends with benefits" type of reationship, as they both were afraid of commitments. Haleth was afraid of losing someone else, after father and brother, alsso, she didn't want to expose Aredhel to such pain. She knew she will eventually die, much sooner than her friend. And Aredhel didn't want to settle down with anyone, especially knowing how little time Haleth had.


End file.
